


Gravity

by Alania_Black



Series: Domestic UnBliss [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a supreme struggle to sit there, still, feeling tortured and on the edge of moving as they watched the girl battle an age-old opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

It was a supreme struggle to sit there, still, feeling tortured and on the edge of moving as he watched the girl. Rodney was tied down beside him by the same worried anticipation, fists clenching in his trousers to remain still. His muscles were a little strained by the position, but he didn’t want to move, didn’t want to be the distraction that would spoil things. Silently, frozen, they watched her fight, battle an age-old opponent.

She fell back, bringing a soft sound and movement from Rodney, already surging forward. John caught him tightly, holding him back from her.

“No, she’s so close, give her a chance.” He hissed, hands gentling on Rodney’s arms. “She can do this, Rodney, but she needs you to be patient and let her try.”

They looked over at her, startled to see her back on her feet, gripping onto the supporting table as she wobbled. Finally, after several breathless moments, she let go. Their hands gripped each other now, holding tight in an agony of anticipation as she raised her foot… and lowered it, in the first of three staggering steps before she landed with a squeal in their arms.

Both men surged to their feet with delighted sounds, John snuggling their daughter to him and kissing her cheeks. “You did it, baby girl! You did it!” He crowed. Rodney, beside him, smothered her in his own kisses, tickling her to giggles.

“Our child’s a genius!” He crowed, “Only eight months old and already she’s conquered gravity.”

John snickered, and handed Marie over to Rodney, picking up the camera that had been capturing the monumental event.

“Rodney, look at the camera now.” He ordered, and captured his partner and their daughter in the frame. She was red and happy, giggling at her silly parents no doubt. Rodney was no less excitable, beaming a wide, almost smug, grin at the camera and holding their daughter tightly. “So, today, March 3rd 2010, our daughter, Marie Sheppard-McKay, took her first steps.”

“One small step for… woman… one giant leap for mankind.” Rodney remarked smartly, eliciting a groan that was the last thing captured as the camera view panned rapidly and turned off.


End file.
